It is known that for oral hygiene implements having a movably mounted functional element coupled with a motion transmitter element, the motion transmitter element may be functionally coupled with a drive shaft of a handle of an oral hygiene device by mechanical means (such as a snap-fit connection) or by magnetic means (e.g. a permanent magnet provided at the drive shaft couples with a magnetizable element provided at the motion transmitter element).
While the mechanical connection may suffer from tolerances between the coupling partners inevitably leading to noise and wear, a magnetic connection may suffer from much higher costs for being realized.
It is thus a desire of the present disclosure to provide an oral hygiene implement and oral hygiene device that overcome the mentioned shortcomings of the known coupling means.